


[Filk] I'll Make a Clone Out of You

by minnapods (minnabird)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Clone Wars, Filk, Gen, Inspired by Mulan (1998)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:28:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24115042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minnabird/pseuds/minnapods
Summary: Domino Squad's training troubles + the best training montage song of all time? Sure, why not.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14
Collections: Voiceteam 2020, Voiceteam 2020: Team Blue





	[Filk] I'll Make a Clone Out of You

[Link to stream here](https://archive.org/details/ill-make-a-clone-out-of-you)

A filk written for Voiceteam 2020, based on Mulan's "I'll Make a Man Out of You." This is sort of about Domino Squad and their training troubles in s3 of Clone Wars, but I also didn't review the episode so the details may be a little fudged.

Lyrics:

Let's get down to business to defeat the Seps  
Want to fight some clankers? These are your first steps  
You're the saddest batch I ever met  
But you can bet before we're through  
Cadet, I'll make a clone out of you

With a little pressure, we can light the flame  
Once you fight together, you can beat this game  
You're a peevish, splintered, careless squad  
And your teamwork needs some glue  
Somehow I'll make a clone out of you

I don't really get what's the fuss  
No one else can follow orders  
Crack another joke, I'll shove it up your- Hey!  
This trainer's got it in for us  
Someone sabotaged my mortar!  
This is really not how I foresaw my day

We are clones  
We must be swift as a Malastare racer  
We are clones  
With all the force of an E-Web blaster  
We are clones   
With all the strength of a raging gundark  
Remember that we are brothers built for war

Time is racing toward us till Count Dooku strikes  
Unless you lot can shape up, he'll kill who he likes  
You will never steal a battlefield  
So give up, wash out, you're through  
How could I make a clone out of you?

We are clones  
We must be swift as a Malastare racer  
We are clones  
With all the force of an E-Web blaster  
We are clones   
With all the strength of a raging gundark  
Remember that we are brothers built for war

We are clones  
We must be swift as a Malastare racer  
We are clones  
With all the force of an E-Web blaster  
We are clones   
With all the strength of a raging gundark  
Remember that we are brothers built for war

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [I'll Make a Clone Out of You [Filk]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24722947) by [blackglass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass)




End file.
